A Valentines Chocolate for You
by Koneko-neechan
Summary: Valentines Day is here. What will Kagome do? Making chocolate is stressful enough, but giving it to her special someone is next to IMPOSSIBLE!Side note: The end has to do with the Shikon no Tama!


InuYasha does NOT belong to me. I have tons of pictures, some merchandise, and the movies, but that's all. I don't own the story. If I did, well…let's just say you're lucky I don't!!!

Each holiday story in the 'Holiday Quarter, InuYasha's story' is different. No story ties to the other, so you can start with any story you wish to. The stories will be, or were, written in this order: St Valentine's Day, St. White's Day, Christmas, and New Years. Enjoy this St. Valentine's story, and review. Criticism is greatly appreciated!

A Valentines Day Chocolate for You

It was the day before Valentines Day, and Kagome sighed in contentment. She was just about to start making chocolate. Sure, she'd bought chocolate for Miroku and Sango, a lollypop for Shippo, and some charms and a cute candle for Keade-Baachan, but for InuYasha…Well, he was different.

"I have the chocolate here, the milks in the fridge, the pan here, and the molds on the table" Kagome told her mother "Is that everything I'll need?"

"No, not everything." She smiled "That's only the ingredients. You'll need love to make great chocolate."

"He's never had chocolate before, he wont be able to tell if it has love or not…"

"Then why didn't you just buy him some like your other friends?"

"Well…Because…I…Uh…Umm…What else will I need…" The schoolgirl said, flustered and blushing.

"A box, some wrapping paper and a card. Anything else you want to add, you can if you want."

"Hmm…Ramen?" Kagome grinned, and her mother laughed loudly.

"Almost anything, then." She smiled at her daughter. How old she'd gotten, and how many memories they had, but she couldn't help her here. This year it was up to her, this time she hoped Kagome would tell InuYasha just how she felt for him.

"Ya know…," Kagome said, disturbing her mother's thoughts "He's half dog…Should he really have chocolate?"

"He's dog DEMON, dear. Besides, he's also human."

"Yeah, your right. Well, I'll get crackin', you get sleep!" She said to her mother "I promise not to burn the house down"

"Alright dear. Get me if you have any troubles." She said, walking out "I know you'll put tons of love in it, dear." She walked to her room, and Kagome rolled up her sleeves.

"I'll put over a million tons of love it…And tomorrow, I'll tell him…Oh man…This'll be so embarrassing, but I have to…For both of us." She smiled, and started making chocolate, with few mishaps… And only one casualty of the stove, her first attempt.

"Kagome, Kagome!" A silver haired honyou ran up to the schoolgirl who just came out of the well.

"Inu…Yasha. Hi" She blushed, and InuYasha just raised an eyebrow.

"Are you running a fever Kagome? Do you need some of that magic…med-I-san you carry around?"

"No, I'm fine InuYasha." 'How can you think I'm sick…I'm blushing because today's special…don't you realize that?"

"Hey Kagome, what's that smell?" He asked, sniffing her backpack. It smelled sweet…and something floral…

"Nothing really. You'll see later. Lets find Sango-chan and the others…" She walked ahead of him, barely looking at his face.

"Their at Keade-baachan's hut right now." 'Is she…mad at me…Why?'

"That'll make it easier for us to find them, that's for sure." She walked ahead, as InuYasha sulked, trying to think of any possible explanation on as to why she was so angry with him. There were many possibilities, but none were winners.

"Sango-chan! Shippou-chan! Miroku-san! Keade-Baachan! I have something for all of you!" Kagome called out once she walked into the tiny hut. Everyone but Keade got to her quickly, while she took her time.

"As I've told you, today is Valentine's Day. I have a present for everyone. InuYasha, why don't you 's' down with the others?" She looked over at him, who was standing right behind here while everyone else was sitting down in front of her, even Kirara.

"Sango-chan and Miroku-san get theirs first." She took out two frilly red boxes filled with chocolate. "These are for you." She handed on to the both of them.

'So that's what the scent was, huh…She only called everyone else to get presents…she didn't ever mutter my name…' InuYasha thought, and slightly whined.

"InuYasha. That's rude. Its their presents, not yours." Kagome scolded as Sango and Miroku opened the boxes.

"I think I've seen you eat these before…They smell good. May we eat these?" Miroku asked, and both Kagome and Sango giggled.

"Their yours, so of course." Kagome said through a laugh.

"Thank you!" Both monk and demon slayer said, matching everything, including bows.

"Next is Keade-Baachan. Don't give up, I'll walk to you." Kagome said, walking over to Keade and handing her the candle. It had the characteristics for 'life' and 'health' on it.

"Why Kagome. Thank yee." She smiled sweetly, making Kagome go into a wide grin.

"You put fire on the white thing on the top, and it makes a sweet scent."

"I've seen candles in this time similar." She smiled, and put the candle on her lap.

"Sorry 'bout that, Keade-Baachan. Next presents are for Shippo and Kirara." She smiled as both scampered and raced towards her. She held a small box out for Kirara, who mewed happily and grabbed it in her mouth, and gave the lollypop to Shippo.

"You know I always love the pop things! Thanks tons Kagome!" Shippo said, jumping up and down excitedly at the large red heart."

"You can unwrap it by yourself, right?" She asked the little fox, which just swished his tail and nodded at her. He waited a moment, then started wrestling the plastic the covered the lollypop.

"Kirara, you want me to open your box?" She asked the twin-tailed cat, which had already unwrapped and opened her tiny box. She took out the small red heart-shaped kitty toy and swatted at it, mewing contently. Everyone but InuYasha laughed.

"That's all I have for here." She smiled at them, and heard InuYasha grumble. "InuYasha…I left something by the well. It fell in the grass. Can you help me with it?" Kagome asked, and Sango winked to Miroku, knowing Kagome was going to do something special for InuYasha.

"Why should I?" 'You didn't even think of me, Kagome…I thought you'd get me something…even an empty box would have been good enough!' He thought.

"Just go InuYasha. She probably wont be able to find it herself." Sango said.

"I must agree, InuYasha. Kagome needs your help. Why don't yee swallow your pride and help?" Keade said, and he went towards the door.

"Women!" He said, and this time Kagome followed him.

"InuYasha, I'm sorry if I made you mad at me…" Kagome said, and her only response was seeing his cute doggy ears twitch in agitation.

"Feh." Was all he said. They went to the well in silence the rest of the way. It was breaking Kagome's heart.

"Kagome, I can't find anything. Can you tell me what it is you lost?" InuYasha said, awful agitated. He was on his hands and knees looking for something, who knows what, and for the girl he loved who didn't even think of getting him anything. Not even a used SOCK!!!

"I'm sorry InuYasha, just a moment…I think I'm almost to it!" She sighed. She felt like crying, all InuYasha said to her so far were insults, meaner then usual, and saying things very, very angered. She then grabbed her bag and took something out. The smell was, InuYasha though, similar to that of Miroku and Sango's presents…but not the same.

"What's that…it smells like…" InuYasha started asking but was cut off by Kagome holding the chocolate right in front of him. She was looking at the ground blushing deeply.

"This is yours…its handmade, InuYasha…I wanted your present for Valentines Day to be special…I didn't want to just buy you chocolate, I wanted to make it…I didn't want you to get mad at me over it though…" She sighed "I'm sorry…" She felt the box of chocolate leave her hands and looked to see InuYasha gingerly holding the box. He had a grim smile on his face, and grabbed the card, handing it to her. Now it was he looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry for being so mad at you, Kagome…It wasn't right…" He looked up at her, to see her smile. He then smiled "You know I have trouble with reading. Could you read this for me?" He watched as her face turned ten shades redder.

"Umm…It says…I…" She started, stumbling over her words. "InuYasha…I made you some chocolate…It wasn't too hard, I suppose…I made this so I could tell you something…I…I…Um…I…" InuYasha sighed and grabbed the card.

"Well, if you cant read it" He smirked. He looked at the last line. It simply read Kagome. The line before that read…'I love you'…He looked at the card in disbelief.

"It…it was just…"

"Kagome…'I love you'…that must have taken a lot of guts to write…how long did it take to make the chocolate?" He sat down and opened the box, slowly. The chocolate was white, in the shape of a heart. It had two hearts on it; one had the character for 'dog', the other the character for 'reincarnation'.

"It was just…InuYasha…It took…not too long…I was up pretty late, but the chocolate…"

"Dog and…reincarnation, eh?" He grinned at her, and put his claw into the chocolate, taking a bite size piece out of the chocolate that could perhaps be bigger then his head. He put the piece in his hand. He then took another piece out and popped it in his mouth. "Open your mouth, Kagome" He said briskly, and she complied. She almost squealed when he popped the chocolate into her mouth, and smiled from ear to ear.

"Kagome…" He looked back down at the chocolate "I love you too…More then you've probably noticed…"

"More then Kikyo?" She asked, hopefully.

"More then Kikyo, and any other woman to top." He smiled at her, and leaned closer to her face.

"This'll be my…first kiss…," She said, softly, and blushing.

"Then do you really want to…" InuYasha was cut off when the black haired girl's lips were placed against his. He resisted the urge to deepen the kiss, and let her rest her lips against his for a bit. Damn, she felt good!

"I really want to!" She said, and placed her lips back against his. This time, he didn't resist the urge, and heard her moan as he deepened the kiss into something only two in love could share, only two who have loved each other for so long without admitting it to the other. He knew there would be nothing more then kissing, yet he was fine with that. He wouldn't rush Kagome into anything more unless she allowed it…and hey, who knew; maybe he'd ask her mother first.

It's been almost two years since the Valentine's Day, which will always be remembered by everyone who knew InuYasha and Kagome.

"Mom. I'm home. Tsuki-chan seems to like Kirara and Shippo especially!" She smiled as her mother rushed to grab the baby from Kagome's hands. "I had to give everyone presents for Christmas, and they all love when they can see Tsuki-chan!" She smiled brightly as she felt a hand entangle hers. She felt her ring and his ring touch, even if they didn't touch for long. It was enough to make her faint not long ago, but now…Now she just loved it with every fiber of her being.

"Well, she's cute…Even if she doesn't have ears." InuYasha smiled, looking at his wife, even if it couldn't be official. They'd figured out, even before her…their mother told them, people from two different times couldn't marry. He'd considered having Kagome come to his time, but it would be too dangerous for her and Tsuki…so they'd have to settle with what they had. He looked at the baby, and took her in his hands. He saw her smiling and giggling, and knew…This was MORE then enough.

"Tsuki-chan's really growing up! Already 10 months!" Kagome heard her mom dote over her baby "I still haven't gotten over the fact that I'm a grandma!"

"Hey, you are." InuYasha said, smiling. Everyone had noticed ever since Valentine's Day, InuYasha had been in a much better mood. He had love, not abandonment, to wake up to each day. "Well…Time to take my bride out for Christmas. You'll have everything ready by tonight, right Ma?"

"I will InuYasha, don't worry. And I'll take good care of Tsuki-chan!"

"We didn't agree you'd keep her!!!" InuYasha scowled at the woman, then looked at Kagome to see a puzzled look on her face. "Alright, keep her…" He grabbed a Santa hat to cover his ears "Come on, love. You'll enjoy your surprise, trust me!"

"If you say so, hunny." Kagome smiled nervously. She was in for a surprise, for InuYasha took her out on a fantastic date, having her introduce him to her friends (As her fiancé, not husband) and they even went to the mall. After the date Kagome thought there could be nothing better, but when she came home, she was in for a major surprise!

"SURPRISE KAGOME!!!" Kagome stood in the door, stunned. Sango, Miroku, Keade, Shippo, Kirara, Kouga, Kikyo, and more people she knew from the feudal era were standing in the living room. She could hear Tsuki laughing, and smiled.

This would defiantly be a Christmas to remember…

[END

St. Valentine's Day. February 14.


End file.
